Automotive body panels and other sheet metal parts of complex shape can be formed from aluminum alloy of superplastically or quick plastically formable composition and metallurgical microstructure. In general, a preheated sheet metal blank, such as Aluminum Alloy 5083 is preheated and placed between a heated cavity die and heated punch die for stretch forming the blank into contact with the punch die to form the desired complex shape.